Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming method.
Background Art
With the increase in functions of image forming apparatuses, the number of setting items for one function (e.g., copying function) has been increasing.
In order to simplify cumbersome configuration procedures to configure the setting items, a preset program function may be used, which calls preregistered contents for the setting items and configures at once (called “en block configuration”). Regarding combinations of items that are required to configure simultaneously to make predetermined functions operate (e.g., staple and sort), a linkage configuration function is known, which modifies one setting automatically in accordance with modification of the other setting.
Further, a technology that deactivates keys for configuring settings of functions displayed on a control panel is known. In this case, if settings corresponding to the deactivated keys are automatically modified by the en block configuration or the linkage configuration, it is impossible to confirm the modification on the control panel by user operation.